


Hypothermia

by thebluebird3752



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, No Beta, No Romance, No Smut, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil has wings, Poverty, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Tommy is a child, Trying my best, We die like Tommy in prison, We die like wilbur soot at the festival, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluebird3752/pseuds/thebluebird3752
Summary: A story I haven't finished yet but I thought it was an interesting idea. I haven't proof read itThis is an sbi fanficI'll probably add more to this as I update
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being a bit short! There should be another chapter soon!

Wilbur sprinted down the block, going as fast as he could, being how small he was, it was proving quite difficult. His lungs burned as they struggled for any semblance of oxygen as he slowed to a stop outside the gunsmith’s shop. His face was red from being out of breath and his chest heaved with pain. His eyes watered as he hunched over and then sat down on the stairs to the building. Wilbur looked at his watch and laughed as he began to regain his breath, and moved his fluffy brown hair out of his face. He looked at the sky to see the sunlight hardly peaking over the horizon from how early in the day it was. After a moment of regaining a steady breath and wiping sweat from his forehead, he stood up and walked inside the shop. He is immediately greeted by a man with brown hair and bangs, with a white bandana tied around his forehead. He had dark brown eyes and some slight stubble on his chin, he looked somewhat like a cheerful dad. 

“Wilbur! It’s good to see ya champ, how ya’ doin’?” He smiled down at the small boy in front of him. 

“Doing good, sir!” He donned a smile for the man and stood up straight. 

“Good to hear! When’s your father coming back? I’d love to tell him how well you’ve been doing in the shop, early as always too.”

“In a week, sir. He said he’d be back on the sixteenth. I can hardly wait for him to get back! I have so much to tell him! I’m hoping he’ll bring some extra money too, there’s this bag I saw at the shops that I really really liked!” Wilbur’s eyes glimmered with joy as he explained what he was planning to buy with the money his father would bring back. The boy bounced softly on his toes while explaining what the bag looked like to the man. Saying it was like a satchel, and made of leather with red wool lining inside. “It’s big too! Half the size of me! It’s got a pretty gold clasp in the front with a neat carving in it! I’m hoping it’s not too expensive for Father though, it looks like good quality. But he said him and Techno would come back with lots of stuff!” The man chuckled out and squatted down to where he was eye level with Wilbur.

“Well, I’m glad you’re excited and I’m sure that when he gets back, he can help you get that bag of yours. Who knows, maybe he could stitch your name into it too. I’ve heard your father is pretty good at embroidery.”

“You really think so?” The boy’s eyes widened as he imagined all the cool patterns he could ask his dad to do. 

“Heck yeah, I do! Here, let’s get you started with your work in the shop so that you can buy the things you need until he gets back, how does that sound?” Wilbur nodded his head with a gleeful sound of agreement as he skipped into the shop to begin helping out. 

After about an hour and a half, the sun was pretty well over the horizon and the birds were chirping as well. It seemed like it would be a nice summer day for the town. Wilbur grabbed the last sheet of Iron from the barrel outside and asked if he needed to do anything else before he left. 

“Anything else Sir?” Wilbur chirped up with his wide smile and a small gap in his teeth.   
“I’ve told you a hundred times, Soot, you don’t have to be so formal, you can just call me Sapnap.” He chuckled and looked down at Wilbur. “But, no, I think we should be good for the day. You already stayed an extra half hour, you should probably be getting home soon. Here, I’ll tip you extra for your effort and since you did so well today.” Sapnap walks over to the counter and digs through a box. He pulled out five gold coins and one silver coin, and handed them to Wilbur. The boy’s smile widened as he quickly took the money and shoved it into his pant pocket. 

“Thank you so much Si- Mr SapNap! I can go buy something from the bakery for my brother now with this extra!”

“Well you should do that now then! She probably just opened so you can get what you’d like while it’s still fresh.” He ruffled Will’s hair gently and then gestured towards the exit, letting him know that he was free to go now. Wilbur shouted one last thank you in his direction before booking it out the door and to the bakery. He made it to the bakery soon enough and stood outside for a moment to catch his breath. He made his way inside, and the bell on the door ran quietly behind him to signal that he had entered. A young woman with straight blonde hair popped up from behind the counter. Her hair reached just below her shoulder, and her eyes were a pretty sky blue. She dusted what looked like flour off of her apron before looking at the entrance to see who had just stopped in. 

“Wilbur! Hi! Sorry I was just checking to see where I left my recipe book.” She waved at him with a small smile as she recomposed herself. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Yes! I want to buy some sugar, and also a pastry for my brother!” 

“I can do that! Is there anything specific Tommy would like?” She asked him patiently, trying to see if she could get him what he wanted. Wilbur quirked his head slightly as he tried to think. He had a visible light bulb moment as he looked back at her with a wide smile. 

“Sweet berries! When Father took us here for his birthday before, he got a sweet berry pastry, and said it was his favourite!” She gave him a soft look before nodding. 

“Alright, one sweet berry pastry coming right up.” Sweet berries were pretty expensive, and so was sugar. The berries weren’t particularly hard to grow, though they weren’t commonly found in the area they lived in. Getting them and getting them ripe cost a bit to get them brought from the more northern areas, and sugar cane was just hard to grow efficiently due to the excessive need of water. Wilbur hoped he would have enough to cover the cost. The woman walked across the shop, presumably to get the pastry, and returned quickly. She also got out a bag of sugar and carefully scooped some into a smaller bag for him. “That will be 10 gold.”   
Wilbur got out his coin bag and dug what he had made today out of his pocket to count it up. His face dropped along with his heart as he recounted the coins he had. “I only have 7.” He whispered out in disappointment. He slowly closed his bag, and was trying to think of which item to not buy.

The blonde woman let out a small sigh and then gave him a small smile before speaking up. “It’s okay, Will. 7 will be enough, don’t worry about it too much.” She put the pastry in a small box, and set the bag of sugar next to it inside. She reached her hand down from the counter and handed the box to him. He looked up at her once again with glossy eyes and a look of disbelief. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned to make sure he heard her correctly. She nodded calmly and gave him a reassuring smile. His face lit up as he took all the coins out of his back and dropped them onto the counter with evident enthusiasm. “Thank you so much Miss Nikki! If there’s any way I can pay you back let me know!” He held the box closely to him and bounced on his toes with excitement. She nodded in response to let him know that she’d tell him if she needed anything. He bid her goodbye and said some final grateful ‘thank you’s’ before darting out the door to try and get home before Tommy woke up.


	2. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur takes Tommy to the city to get groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it is a bit important to note the ages of both of them in this story and also give a time period. 
> 
> Wilbur is 10 years old in this, and Tommy is 3. It's not based on their actually ages or anything, though I do use their real birthdays for simplicity. 
> 
> The time period is also anywhere between 1898 and 1915 ish, so I hope that gives you a better grasp of the atmosphere. Think of it like Newsies almost, since that is based on the Newsboy strike of 1899 
> 
> Also, I did in fact write Tommy with a lisp in this and I wasn't sure how to portray it well other than to just write it how he says it. I'm sorry if it's a little hard to read, I tried my best! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Wilbur opened the door carefully, trying to keep quiet as he made his way into the house. He listened carefully for a moment to see if he could hear Tommy awake. Once he deemed Tommy to still be asleep, he walked quietly to the kitchen and put the sugar away in one of the cupboards. He also set the pastry on the countertop and set off to go wake Tommy and get him ready for the day. Will climbed up the creaky stairs and made his way to their room, stopping in the bathroom beforehand. He looked in the mirror to wash up before he got his brother. He had some soot on his face, like usual, especially after working with Sapnap. That’s how he earned the nickname too, for the past 6 months without his father or older brother there, he usually had some amount of dirt or soot on his face. He rinsed off his face and then left the bathroom. 

He walked into the bedroom and up to the bed where little Tommy was sleeping. “Hey, Tommy, wake up.” He slowly shook the sleeping child, and Tommy groaned in response. “I know you don’t want to wake up yet, but I got you something! And if you get up, you can have it.” 

And with that, Tommy’s eyes opened wide as quickly tried to wake himself up. He sprung up from the bed and pushed past his older brother to get to his closet. Wilbur giggled as he watched the blond boy burst the closet doors open and grab his day clothes. It wasn’t anything fancy, and he only really had a few outfits, each being for specific occasions. Tommy unbuttoned his nightshirt and went to put his day shirt on. He seemed to have some trouble getting it on and got it stuck on his arms, though he got it on eventually. Even if it was backwards. Wilbur chuckled a bit before helping Tommy get it on correctly and also helped him finish getting dressed. 

“Alright, I’ll give you what I got you this morning as your breakfast, okay? I didn’t have time in the past few days to make any more bread or anything, but it should be okay once you see what I got you. After you’ve finished eating, we’re gonna go into town and go to the market to get more supplies for food. Does that sound alright?” He looked down at Tommy as they both walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Tommy looked back up at him and smiled brightly while nodding. 

Wilbur walked up to the counter and got the pastry out of the box to give to Tommy. Once he took it out he kneeled down and held it out for him. Tommy’s eyes went wide as he smiled even wider and took the pastry out of his hands and jumped up and down with excitement. 

“Thank you tho much Wilby!” He looked up at him gratefully and Wilbur patted his head in response. He took a happy bite out of the pastry, and Wilbur got two hats and two jackets off the hook by the door, for both him and Tommy. As Tommy finished eating, Wilbur double checked if he was ready to go. He nodded while swallowing down the last bite, and gave him another big smile afterwards. Tommy put his hat and jacket on, with Wilbur doing the same.

Tommy took Wilburs hand as they walked out the door and made their way to the city. They got on a train and Wilbur kept Tommy close to him on the train until they made it to the city. 

Tommy’s curious eyes looked at the shop windows on the busy streets, and he would stop every so often until Wilbur lightly tugged his arm to keep him moving. Eventually, Tommy stopped and ran towards one of the windows, disregarding Will completely. He pressed his hands to the glass and made a face of awe as he looked at one of the items there. Wilbur was upset as he made his way over to the younger. 

“I told you not to just run off in random directions, what if you get lost!” Wilbur got to him and put his hand on his shoulder, he seemed to have no reaction. “Tommy?” He looked down at what the blond was bewildered over from the window. Two small bees on a bracelet. It was astonishing that Tommy was able to even catch that. They were silver cuff bracelets with a bee in each one, and they seemed to be expensive. 

“Tubbo telled me he liketh beeth! I want to get him tha bee!” He looked up at Wilbur while bouncing on his toes. Wilbur sighed before giving Tommy a gentle smile and ruffling his hair.   
“We’ll see Tommy. It looks like it would be fairly expensive and I already spent my extra money on your pastry and some sugar. Maybe we can ask Dad and Techo to help pay for it.”   
Tommy smiled and held his hand, “Thank you Wilby!”

“Of course, I’ll make sure to tell them when they get back home. Now, as I said before, you can’t just go running off, you could get hurt or lost.” He made sure to have a stern tone as he said that, hoping Tommy would listen.

“Okay, thorry for running off!” He doesn’t seem to think twice about it before signalling to Will that he was ready to go. Will held his hand tightly as they continued to the market to try and get some fresh foods for future dishes. They actually had a small garden of their own outside their house, though it didn’t have nearly enough to last two growing boys. 

They made it to the market within another 5 minutes of walking, and got started with looking at the options. Wilbur had saved up about 30 coins to buy what they needed, and was hoping it would be enough to get a couple good items. 

Wilbur looked at the variety of vegetables they had at each of the booths. There were carrots, potatoes, beans, corn, lettuce, onions, and many more colourful options. Tommy eagerly pointed at each new fruit and vegetable he saw while looking up at Will and asking what they’re called. They were able to buy a few potatoes, some carrots, beats, onions, and beans with what they had due to there being a sale at the time on a few select products. Wilbur also made sure to get some loaves of bread, and meat from the butcher as well. 

“Alright, Tommy. You were very patient while we got groceries. For your good behaviour, would you like to go in that shop and see how much the bracelets cost?” Tommy immediately lit up with joy from the proposal and nodded happily while grabbing Wilbur’s hand. 

As they made their way back to the shop, Tommy happily skipped along the sidewalk and looked up at the clouds while pointing out different shapes. 

“That one lookth like a bunny!” Wilbur chuckled and glanced up at the sky to see where Tommy was pointing. They all looked like clouds to him, but he was glad that Tommy was having fun. 

They arrived at the shop where the bee bracelet was, and they made their way inside to check out the pricing of it. A little bell jingled as the door closed behind them. There didn’t seem to be any customers at the counter at the time, so Wilbur walked up to ask the employee how much the bracelets might cost. Tommy trailed behind Wilbur while looking at the other expensive jewellery and accessories. 

“Excuse me,” Wilbur spoke up once he got to the counter. The young woman looked down toward him and gave him that ‘how can I help you,’ face. “There’s a set of bee bracelets in the window and I was wondering how much they cost?” 

“Oh, sure! Let me go see.” The woman walked out from behind the counter and towards the window, where she reached into the display and grabbed the boxes with the bracelets in them. She carefully tilted the box to see the bottom where there was a label with the price on it. “This item is 95 coins.” She turned back to the boys and smiled calmly, with that customer service smile. 

Wilbur glanced back down at Tommy, “We don’t have the money for that right now Tom, but I’m sure when Dad and Techno come back home, they can help us buy it!” Tommy gave a blank smile, he didn’t seem to fully understand what Wilbur meant, though he wasn’t complaining. Wilbur thanked the woman and took Tommy out of the store with him. 

They both walked back to the train station fairly quietly. Tommy would occasionally point out flowers he saw on the way, or would ask about different shops he didn’t recognise in the city, though the remainder was a comfortable silence. 

Once they got back home, Tommy helped his brother put away some of the groceries. As they finished, Will set the blond up with a short book to help him practice reading some more, as he would start preparing the next meal of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> [Sorry for the sei-abrupt ending on the chapters, I'm not very good at chapter transitions] 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments if you have any suggestions, questions, or praise, (or anything really) I enjoy the attention and will usually respond to the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
